


La Danse

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Good Severus Snape, One Shot, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Lily et James Potter sont morts. Severus Snape, danceur de ballet, se rendit chez le notaire.  Lily avait fait un testament. Il était le parrain d'Harry. Alors il était allé voir s'il allait bien. Son père, Tobias, policier londonien, le conduisit devant la maison des Dursley. Là, il découvre qu'Harry était battu. Il le récupère et l'élève comme son propre fils, l'initiant au monde de la danse qu'il adorait tant.
Kudos: 10





	La Danse

Severus se préparait depuis quelques semaines pour sa prestation sur scène quand un homme vint lui apporter une lettre d'un notaire. Il tomba de haut quand il vit le nom sur le papier. Il s'effondra. Lily et James Potter venaient de périr dans un accident de voiture.

Lily ... Sa douce Lily ... Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui demander sa main et elle s'était mariée avec un autre, un barman, James Potter. Malgré cela, ils étaient restés de bons amis. Puis, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune mention de leur fils, Harry. Il l'avait vu l'une ou l'autre fois. Il était son deuxième parrain mais n'avait pas su être très présent pour lui à cause de ses tournées.

« Et l'enfant ? » demanda-t-il au notaire quand il se présenta à son bureau. « Qu'en est-il d'Harry ? »

« Il est chez sa tante, Pétunia Dursley. »

« Pourriez-vous me dire où elle vit ? Je suis le parrain d'Harry et j'aimerais m'assurer qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. »

Il se souvenait de la jeune fille qu'était Pétunia. Une vraie garce ! Jalouse des talents de sa soeur. Lily était une musicienne hors pair là où lui-même était un danseur. Il avait un peu peur qu'elle ne rejette toute cette haine et toute cette jalousie sur le petit. Voire pire encore.

« Mr Snape ? » fit soudain le notaire. « Savez-vous où je peux trouver Mr Sirius Black ? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, Black était en prison pour homicide avec préméditation. »

« Savez-vous où il est enfermé ? »

« Non. Black et moi, on ne s'est jamais entendu. C'était un ami de Potter, pas le mien. »

Severus repartit avec l'adresse des Dursley. Heureusement qu'il avait demandé à être suspendu. Il était bon à faire le voyage de retour jusqu'en Angleterre. Il fit ses bagages et pris un vol pour Londres. L'air frais de l'hiver le fit frissonner quand il quitta l'aéroport. Revenir sur sa terre natale lui avait fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs avec son père. D'ailleurs, il devrait en profiter de passer par Cokeworth pour récupérer ces quelques dernières affaires ... Ce serait la joie de revoir son vieux paternel ...

Parlant de paternel, ce dernier l'attendait, le regard noir. Il le salua d'un mouvement de tête. Ils montèrent en voiture.

« Bonjour, Severus, » dit-il légèrement froidement. « Alors toujours danseur ? »

« Pour ton plus grand déplaisir, » confirma le plus jeune. « Et toi ? Toujours flic ? »

Il l'avait dit plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. Il montait dans sa voiture de fonction.

« Plus que deux ans et je serais à la retraite. Le programme ? »

« Deux choses. Je dois aller à Little Whining et je viens rechercher mes dernières affaires. Peut-être passer au cimetière aussi ... »

« Et après ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je repars sans doute. Je joue le rôle de Roméo et ... »

« Tu dois rejoindre ta Juliette, » fit le policier avec un peu de dédain dans la voix.

« Papa ... Ton avis, je m'en moque, tu le sais très bien. J'aime danser. »

« C'est cette fille, cette Lily qui t'a envoyé sur ce chemin de tafiole ! »

« Je te déconseille de dire du mal de Lily, » fit Severus, soudain glacial, mais avec aussi, perceptible dans sa voix, beaucoup de douleur et de peine. « Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire du mal d'elle ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Tobias releva les sourcils, perplexe. Il n'avait jamais entendu son fils aussi glacial. Ce n'était pas une première qu'il rejetait la faute sur cette jeune Evans. Il le faisait depuis des années et Severus n'avait jamais rien dit ou il réagissait à peine pour lui dire de se mêler de ses oignons. Là, il avait clairement touché une corde sensible.

« Elle vient de perdre la vie, Papa... Elle et son mari. »

« Oh ... »

Le policier regarda un instant la route, silencieux.

« Quand est-elle décédée ? » demanda-t-il ensuite sur un ton plus neutre.

« Il y a un mois. Accident de voiture. Je ne l'ai appris qu'en début de semaine. »

« Et pourquoi tu veux aller à Little Whining ? » demanda son père en prenant justement la sortie menant à cette petite localité.

« Pour Harry, le fils de Lily. Il est chez Pétunia. »

« Oh misère ... »

Tobias Snape soupira bruyamment. Entre Pétunia et Lily Evans, il n'y avait pas photo, la jeune Lily était la plus fréquentable. Pétunia Evans avait une réputation de chieuse au commissariat. Elle portait plainte pour tout et n'importe quoi. Alors son mari n'en parlons même pas ! Sans même demander l'adresse exacte à son fils, il le conduisit immédiatement à Privet Drive. Il y était tellement de fois déjà ...

Il arrêta sa voiture devant le numéro 4.

« Voilà, fils. Elle habite ici. »

« Comment tu ... »

« Je suis flic, je te rappelle, Severus. Et cette petite gourde n'a pas changé d'un p... »

Il s'interrompit en entendant le hurlement et les pleurs d'un gosse ainsi que la voix d'un colérique.

« JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE MOI, PETIT MONSTRE ! » hurlait Mr Dursley. « JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A CASSER MA VAISSELLE ! »

« Severus, attends, » fit Tobias en sortant à son tour. « Je t'accompagne. »

« Je suis grand, je n'ai plus besoin qu'on me tienne la main, » soupira son fils.

« Oui, mais là, je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de moi, » répliqua le policier en mettant sa veste de police, ainsi que son képi.

Severus n'ajouta rien et s'avança dans l'allée menant à la maison. Il frappa à la porte. Les deux Snape entendirent le bruit de pas précipités ainsi que des murmures incompréhensibles avant qu'une porte soit claquée. Une femme blonde à l'allure de girafe, ou de cheval – le danseur de ballet n'arrivait pas à se décider – ouvrit la porte.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement en avisant l'agent de police.

« Bonjour, Pétunia, » dit Severus d'une voix neutre. « Je suis venu voir si Harry allait bien. »

« Il n'y a pas d'Harry ici, » dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

« Tu m'expliqueras alors pourquoi le notaire m'a dit qu'il était chez toi, » fit le jeune homme d'une voix dure cette fois. « Où est ton neveu ? Où est Harry ? »

« Pourquoi cela t'intéresse tant, Snape ? » siffla-t-elle. « Retourne faire tes entrechats avec les PD ! »

« Crois-moi, » fit Severus en s'avançant d'un pas, menaçant, avant de se faire arrêter par son père. « Je partirais dès que je saurais où est Harry et s'il va bien ! »

« Je suis ici ! » hurla une voix enfantine alors que des coups étaient frappés contre porte. « Je suis ici ! Venez m'aider s'il vous plait ! Je suis enfermé dans le placard ! »

Tobias n'étant là qu'en tant que père, passa en mode policier et demanda à entrer. Les Dursley refusèrent.

« Très bien, » fit-il alors. « Viens, Severus, retournons à la voiture. Je vais demander une commission rogatoire. »

« Cela va prendre des plombes, » soupira le fils en le suivant.

Le flic sourit en sortant son téléphone.

« Pas avec moi. Je déteste les enfants battus et j'ai un contact. Il m'en fournit une dans l'heure quand je lui signale la possibilité d'abus sur un enfant. »

Ils remontèrent en voiture et s'éloignèrent un peu de Privet Drive. Juste un peu. Le policier voulait garder la maison et, surtout, la voiture à l'oeil. Un homme coupable, quand il a l'opportunité de nettoyer les preuves de son crime avant de se faire arrêté, sautait toujours sur l'occasion.

Ils attendirent deux heures dans un silence relativement tendu. Puis, une voiture civile arriva à hauteur de celle de Tobias et un homme en chemise et pantalon à pince sortit de voiture. Tobias sortit de voiture et discuta quelques minutes avec l'homme. Severus ne s'attarda pas sur leur discussion. Ce n'était pas son style d'écouter aux portes. De ce qu'il venait d'entendre dans cette maison, des cris désespérés de son filleul sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il s'en remettait totalement à son père. Lui seul pouvait faire quelque chose.

Tobias retourna dans sa voiture et tourna la clef de contact. Il avait jeté un papier sur les genoux de son fils.

« Ne perds pas ça surtout, » avait-il dit simplement.

« Oui, chef, » répondit Severus.

Ils retournèrent à la maison des Dursley. Le policier s'avança d'un pas sûr vers la porte et frappa avec autorité.

« Encore vous ! » s'exclama Mr Dursley d'une voix colérique en ouvrant la porte. « On vous l'a déjà dit ! Sans commission ... »

« La voici, » fit Tobias en tenant le papier dans ses mains.

Mr Dursley s'en empara vivement et la parcourut. Hélas pour lui, par ce simple papier, il se trouvait dorénavant dans les petits papiers de la police et des tribunaux mais du mauvais coté de la ligne.

« Maintenant, dites-moi où est Harry Potter ou je fais fouiller toute votre maison, » ordonna le policier.

De faibles coups furent portés à une porte sur la droite. Il la regarda. C'était un placard sous l'escalier. Il était verrouillé avec un cadenas.

« Ouvrez-le, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

L'homme était pâle et mal à l'aise mais obéit. Une vision d'horreur se dévoila alors sous les yeux du policier.

« Severus, viens vite ! » cria Tobias avant de se tourner vers le bourreau du garçon. « Mr Dursley, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour coups et blessures sur cet enfant ! Retournez-vous, mains derrière le dos. Je vous emmène au poste ! »

Pendant ce temps, Severus était entré et s'était approché du placard. Il y vit avec horreur Harry qui était sérieusement blessé. Son visage était tuméfié et couvert de sang, un de ses bras était plié dans un angle inquiétant, et il avait des bleus partout.

« Oh mon Dieu, Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de sortir son téléphone. « Ca va aller, je vais m'occuper de toi ! Papa, j'appelle une ambulance ! »

Dès qu'il eut fini son appel, il sortit le petit garçon avec douceur de là et l'allongea sur le sol. Il avait peur de le déplacer plus. D'autres policiers furent appelés pour venir chercher Mr et Mme Dursley, le bourreau et sa complice. Leur fils fut également amené au poste et surveillé par une secrétaire le temps que les services sociaux n'arrivent. Severus, lui, resta tout du long auprès de son filleul et le rassura, lui parla doucement. Le pauvre petit garçon de trois ans avait les yeux emplis de peur et de douleur. Il était perdu et de toute évidence, il ne se souvenait pas de lui.

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent sur les lieux et emmenèrent Harry à l'hôpital. Là encore, Severus resta auprès de lui, lui tenant la main. Tobias, quant à lui, retourna au poste pour faire son rapport avant de le rejoindre. Le policier retrouva son fils assoupi sur une chaise d'hôpital. Il avait légèrement la chair de poule. Apparemment, il n'avait pas récupéré sa veste qu'il avait utilisée pour recouvrir Harry et le protéger du froid extérieur. Le père retira alors sa veste de police et en recouvrit son fils. Ce geste réveilla ce dernier.

« Désolé, » fit Tobias. Le danseur secoua la tête en se redressant légèrement. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bras cassé. Cheville croquée. Deux cotes cassées et une fêlée. Une légère commotion et beaucoup de bleus, » soupira Severus, abattu.

Tobias posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Il va s'en sortir, c'est déjà ça, » dit-il doucement pour le rassurer. « Et maintenant ? »

« Je l'emmène avec moi. C'est mon devoir de parrain. Lily me l'a demandé. »

« Et ta carrière ? » fit le père. « Voyager tout le temps n'est pas spécialement bon pour un enfant. »

Severus soupira encore.

« Je ne sais pas. Je dois terminer Roméo et Juliette mais je crois ... Après, je crois que je vais peut-être plutôt me diriger vers l'enseignement plutôt que les arts de la scène. On m'avait proposé une place au Royal Ballet. Ca cassera un peu mon rêve mais ... » Le jeune homme se passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. « Si je dois le faire pour Harry, alors soit. »

Tobias fut satisfait de la réponse de son fils. Il savait prendre ses responsabilités. Il avait un peu tiqué sur le fait qu'il continuerait dans le monde de la danse mais bon, au moins, il avait la chance d'avoir une place.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je suis là, fils. »

« Je sais. »

Un docteur vinrent les voir.

« Mr Snape ? »

« Oui, » répondirent les deux hommes en se levant rapidement.

« Le garçon ..., » Il regarda sa fiche. « ... Harry, vient de se réveiller. Si vous voulez le voir ... »

« Bien sûr, » répondit immédiatement Severus.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à une petite chambre où un enfant était alité. Il était recouvert de pansement partout et il avait une perfusion à son bras. Le danseur s'approcha de lui avec un léger sourire.

« Bonsoir Harry, » dit Severus. « Est-ce que tu te rappelles de moi ? »

« Oui, t'es le monsieur qui m'a sorti du placard. »

La voix du petit était un peu faible et légèrement rêveuse. Il se tourna alors vers le docteur.

« Il est encore sous les effets de l'anesthésie, » expliqua ce dernier. « Je vais vous laisser. »

« Oui, c'est ça. Je m'appelle Severus. Je suis venu chez ta tante pour savoir si tu allais bien. Je suis ... j'étais un ami de ta maman. »

« Ma maman ? Où est maman ? Et Papa ?»

« Elle est partie, Harry, » dit douloureusement le jeune homme. « Tes parents ont eu un grave accident et sont partis au ciel. »

Il vit le petit commencer à pleurer et il se rapprocha pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras.

« Ta maman m'a demandé de te protéger Harry, » murmura-t-il alors à son oreille. « Je suis ton parrain. Pardon de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais je ne savais pas. J'ai fait au plus vite. »

L'enfant pleura longuement mais encore sous les effets de l'anesthésie, il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Severus fit un faible sourire alors qu'il le rallongeait dans le lit d'hôpital. Il passa une main douce dans les cheveux désordonnés du petit en soupirant. Il avait beaucoup de peine pour lui aussi.

Il le laissa dormir et repartit avec son père à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Tobias Snape vivait toujours dans la même vieille maison. Il n'avait pas pu déménager. Il y resta une petite semaine le temps qu'Harry puisse sortir de l'hôpital et qu'il fasse tous les papiers d'adoption. Cela ne dura pas trop de temps puisqu'il était officiellement l'un de ses parrains.

xXxXxXx

Severus s'échauffait en faisant quelques pas chassés et entrechats quand une de ses camarades ballerines entra dans le studio de danse. Elle était inquiète.

« Héléna ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« C'est ton filleul, Sev, » dit la jeune femme. « Il fait encore une de ses crises de panique. Il a cassé un verre et quand on a voulu le rassurer il est parti se cacher dans le faux mur. »

« Encore, » soupira l'homme mais en engageant le pas vers la sortie.

Harry n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps chez son oncle et sa tante mais ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas, les coups, les cris, tout, l'avait marqué. Malgré son plâtre et ses bandages, le petit partait se cacher au moindre accident qu'il pensait être une bêtise. Mais ce n'était que des accidents. Un verre brisé, un éclat de voix, une bousculade, faire une tache de saleté, toutes des choses qui étaient naturelles ... humaines... Tout le monde faisait cela à un moment ou à un autre. C'était la vie.

Severus vint s'installer contre le mur, là où il savait qu'Harry s'était caché. Cela faisait seulement deux semaines qu'ils vivaient à Londres et venaient tous les jours ici, au Royal Ballet, mais le garçon avait déjà trouvé un petit endroit où se terrer quand le stress et la peur le prenait. Il s'assit sur le sol et s'adossa contre la paroi. Il entendait le petit pleurer doucement et renifler de l'autre côté.

« Harry ? C'est Sev. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il entendit un autre reniflement.

« J'ai entendu que tu as cassé un verre. »

« J'ai pas fait exprès, c'était un accident, » gémit l'enfant.

« Je m'en doute Harry. Je ne compte plus le nombre de verres, d'assiettes ou de tasses que j'ai cassé quand j'avais ton âge. »

Il préférait aborder les incidents de cette manière. Rassurer le petit en lui disant que lui aussi les avait faits. Psychologie pure et simple. Il lui parla longuement et le réconforta sous le regard attendrissant des personnes qui passaient. Tous connaissaient la nouvelle situation de Severus et sa décision d'arrêter la danse du moins sur le devant de la scène. Maintenant, il était devenu le plus jeune professeur de danse de l'école.

« Tu veux que je te dise un secret, Harry ? » demanda alors le jeune danseur à son protégé.

« Quoi ? » fit ce dernier d'une petite voix, curieux.

« J'ai cassé une tasse la semaine dernière. Tout le monde m'a vu et je n'ai pas été puni. Alors tu as ma parole que toi non plus tu ne le seras pas. »

Il entendit des petits pas et une tête apparut entre deux lattes.

« C'est vrai ? » fit Harry avec des yeux humides et étincelants.

« Croix de bois, croix de fer, » fit Severus en traçant une croix sur son coeur.

« Si tu mens, tu iras en enfer, » rétorqua l'enfant avec un sourire alors qu'il venait dans ses bras.

« Et toi, tu vas faire un aller simple pour la salle de bain avec moi, » rit l'homme en avisant toutes les peluches et poussières qui recouvraient l'enfant. « Non, mais regarde-toi, on dirait un petit ramoneur comme dans Mary Poppins ! »

Il chatouilla un peu l'enfant sur son ventre, faisant fi de la saleté, juste pour apporter un sourire sur ce visage et un rire dans sa voix pour finir de le rassurer. Puis, il l'emmena à travers les couloirs jusqu'aux douches. Harry ne pouvait pas encore en prendre à cause de son plâtre mais Severus l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait et était très attentif au moindre de ses besoins. Il mit l'enfant en caleçon et prit un gant de toilette tout doux. Il entreprit de frotter le moindre endroit, la moindre tâche sale sur son petit torse, son dos, son visage. Il lui lava également les cheveux avec beaucoup de douceur. Puis il lui demanda de s'occuper de ses parties intimes tout en se retournant pour ne rien voir, se penchant pour récupérer un essui.

« Tu es rincé ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Oui. »

Severus se retourna et emmitoufla son filleul dans un essui blanc brodé de l'école et le sécha rapidement. Heureusement qu'il prévoyait toujours des vêtements de rechange pour Harry depuis sa première escapade dans le faux mur. Il en ressortait toujours dans un état indescriptible. Il prit ensuite la tête du petit garçon en coupe et lui caressa ses petites joues avec ses pouces. Il avait les yeux plongés dans ces deux émeraudes.

« Tu sais, Harry. Tu as les yeux de ta maman. »

« J'ai les yeux de maman ? »

« Oui. Exactement les mêmes, » sourit Severus.

« Tu crois qu'elle me voit ? »

« Oh mais j'en suis certain, petit coeur, » fit l'homme en prenant l'enfant dans le creux de ses bras pour le bercer. « Et elle doit certainement être très fière de toi ! Tu es un gentil petit garçon ! »

Il sentit un petit bras légèrement humide se serrer autour de sa nuque, l'autre emprisonné dans un plâtre et dans une écharpe de toile. Le danseur lui embrassa les cheveux pour lui montrer qu'il était aimé et désiré. Il l'aida à se rhabiller rapidement et l'emmena à travers l'école jusqu'à sa classe. Avec tout cela, il n'avait pas fini de s'échauffer et il allait devoir bientôt donner cours. Quelle chance qu'Harry aimait les regarder danser !

xXxXxXx

Severus demandait à ses élèves de refaire les cinq positions de base de la danse classique. Il eut un sourire amusé à voir deux petits bras dépasser des corps des adolescents.

« Harry, viens devant, s'il te plait, » dit-il au bout de vingt minutes.

Son filleul, non, son fils, obéit et se plaça devant une jeune fille. Severus demanda à sa classe de continuer alors qu'il revoyait les différentes positions avec son petit ange pour qu'elles soient le plus parfaitement exécutées possible. Son bras droit était encore un peu rigide mais pour le reste, Harry arrivait à plus ou moins bien faire les enchaînements et se tenait bien droit. C'était le plus important. Puis, il était encore très jeune. Il avait le temps d'apprendre la danse classique et d'intégrer réellement les classes en tant qu'élève.

« On reprend, » dit-il avec un sourire alors qu'il frappait deux fois dans ses mains. « Première ... deuxième ... troisième ... quatrième ... et cinquième. »

xXxXxXx

Les années passèrent et Harry termina ses classes de primaires avec une mention très bien. Severus vint le chercher pour la dernière fois dans cette petite école et ils marchèrent ensemble vers le parc.

« Alors, où veux-tu aller étudier après ? » demanda le père.

« Je veux venir au Royal Ballet ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Papy va pas être content, » rit Severus.

« Mais moi, je veux danser ! » fit l'enfant avec une moue légèrement boudeuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Si tu veux danser, tu danseras. Papy ne t'en empêchera pas. Il ne l'a pas fait pour moi. Tant que tu es heureux, c'est ce qui compte. »

« Alors je peux ? »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors oui. Tu es sûr de vouloir faire de la danse classique par contre ? Tu peux aussi faire de la danse contemporaine ou autre... »

« Euh... Je sais pas ... Je vais encore y réfléchir. »

Severus sourit et ébouriffa son garçon qui avait les cheveux aussi indomptable que son père.

« Et si on allait voir ton grand-père, hmm ? » proposa-t-il ensuite. « Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été le voir. »

« Oh oui alors ! »

Le professeur de danse sourit alors que son fils le tirait par le bras à travers les rues de Londres, en direction de la gare. Tobias Snape n'habitait pas à Londres et ne travaillait plus en tant que policier. Il avait enfin pris sa retraite et vivait paisiblement dans sa petite maison de Cokeworth.

xXxXxXx

« Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry ! » s'exclama Tobias avec un franc sourire.

« Merci, Papy ! »

« Allez, mon grand, » continua Severus plus calmement. « Souffle tes bougies et fais un voeu. »

Harry redressa son bonnet en carton sur sa tête et souffla sur ses bougies. Il n'en manqua pas une seule. Il fêtait ses douze ans. Il était vite devenu un grand garçon joyeux qui ne manquait de rien. Ou du moins rien d'indispensable. Il n'était pas pourri et gâté non plus ! Ils mangèrent en famille le délicieux gâteau au chocolat et le jeune adolescent ouvrit ses quelques cadeaux. Son grand-père lui avait offert une nouvelle radio avec lecteur de disques ainsi que quelques CD's.

« Indochine ! Super ! » s'écria le gamin en sautant dans les bras de Tobias. « Merci, Papy ! »

« De rien, Harry, » sourit le vieil homme. « J'ai bien compris que je ne pourrais jamais vous changer les idées, à toi ou à Severus. Alors autant que je vous encourage. Vous aimez la musique et la danse. Alors voici ton lecteur CD à toi. »

Severus sourit en poussant son propre cadeau, bien moins encombrant. Son fils adoptif sourit en l'ouvrant. Des mangas !

« Merci, Papa ! » dit-il en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

« De rien, mon grand, » répondit l'homme en le serrant contre son coeur. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Et sinon, Harry, » fit Tobias, attirant le regard des deux autres. « Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire à l'avenir, comme études de danse ? »

« Je veux continuer la danse classique mais je voudrais aussi essayer le hip hop si je peux. »

« On peut voir pour t'intégrer dans une petite école de Londres pour le samedi. Il y en a une pas loin de la maison, » dit Severus. « Ainsi tu verras ce que tu préfères. »

« Donc, tu vas aller au Royal Ballet ? » demanda Tobias.

« Oui, comme papa ! »

Le grand-père regarda son fils.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » fit directement ce dernier en levant les mains. « Je ne lui ai pas forcé la main. Il peut aller où il veut. Je lui laisse le choix. »

Tobias rit doucement.

« Je devais m'y attendre. Avec ton éducation et le sang de sa mère dans les veines, il ne pouvait que se diriger vers la musique. »

« Au moins, il n'est pas un voyou comme Dursley. »

« Je te l'accorde. J'ai été bien content de prendre ma retraite. Cette Pétunia commençait à me sortir de quelque part ! »

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Harry de bonne humeur.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » demanda à son tour son grand-père.

« Vous voulez bien jouer à un jeu de société ? »

« Monte en chercher un pendant que ton père et moi, on débarrasse la table, » l'invita alors le Maître des lieux.

Severus débarrassa les plats et son père nettoya la table tandis que le jeune homme redescendit avec le Cluedo. Ils s'amusèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant de se poser devant un bon film.

xXxXxXx

Severus était nonchalamment appuyé contre la barre d'appui de ses danseurs. Il observait l'entraînement de son fils. Harry était torse nu et répétait ses enchaînements encore et encore depuis deux heures au moins. Il avait une audition dans quelques semaines. Il avait les cheveux attachés sur sa nuque et les quelques mèches qui s'en étaient échappées collaient à sa peau luisante de sueur, preuve de son effort acharné.

Soudain, il tomba une fois encore sur une pirouette. La cinquième fois. Le père soupira et attrapa une bouteille d'eau et un essuis qui se trouvaient à portée de main.

« Allez, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, » dit-il simplement en lui tendant le liquide vital.

« J'ai pas fini, » haleta le jeune homme qui avait maintenant quinze ans.

« Harry, tu es épuisé. Tu n'arrives même plus à te réceptionner sur une simple pirouette. Tu as fini pour le moment. Peut-être que je te laisserais reprendre ce soir mais pour l'heure, une bonne douche et du repos s'imposent, jeune homme. »

« Mais papa ... »

« Pas de mais ! » rétorqua le père. « Rassure-toi. Tu vas y arriver. Tu as encore le temps de parfaire ta technique. Tu es aussi persévérant que ta mère et moi, et aussi buté que ton père. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas ne pas y arriver parce que tu es un Potter, un Evans et un Snape à la fois. Tu as pris le meilleur des trois familles. Maintenant, zouh ... direction la douche ! »

« Oui, chef ..., » soupira le jeune homme, malgré tout content et rassuré par les propos de son père de coeur.

xXxXxXx

Severus assistait au premier vrai spectacle, le premier ballet, le premier rôle de son fils. La coïncidence fit qu'il jouait Roméo. Le même rôle que lui-même bien des années auparavant, son dernier rôle avant de devenir professeur de danse. Dire qu'il était ému était un euphémisme. Harry faisait transparaître tellement d'émotion dans sa danse, montrait à tous sa passion. Ce fut un ballet auquel Severus et Tobias assistèrent avec fierté. Le dernier avait fini par accepter la passion de son fils et de son petit-fils. Et il devait avouer que les deux étaient doués.

Hélas Severus ne pouvait plus vraiment reprendre un rôle et, de toute façon, se plaisait dans sa petite vie tranquille. Il laissait à son fils de coeur les arts de la scène alors que lui travaillait paisiblement, dans les coulisses, à former les futurs ballerines. A la fin du spectacle, les deux Snape se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux loges et vinrent serrer Harry dans leurs bras.

« Je suis si fier de toi, mon fils, » dit Severus avec amour.

« Moi aussi, Harry, » fit Tobias avec un immense sourire. « C'était magnifique. »

Harry, du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, sourit et embrassa sa famille. Il était heureux, épanoui et prêt à s'aventurer sur le chemin de la vie grâce à la danse qui était sa passion depuis ce jour où Severus l'avait recueilli.


End file.
